


To My Love

by Polarissruler



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Elegy, Other, Poetry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: A short poem about a character's lost love.





	To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Try to guess who the poem is about without the last two lines. I dare you.

Some achieve greatness in life.  
Others strive but never reach.  
This existence, with challenges rife,  
its harsh lessons to us does teach.  
Yet before birth, you had your hope stolen.  
You lost your crown in your infancy.  
Powerless, alone you have fallen,  
betraying the promised prophecy.  
This injustice no one did protest.  
Your memory lives only in my dream.  
You left the world for your eternal rest  
Without even a single scream.  
  
Oh, why did your life have to fizzle,  
my one and only world's biggest pizza?


End file.
